


Colors

by Emariia



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Colors, Other, Prose Poem, poem, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: A poem about love. A proposal





	Colors

You see me through your big brown eyes, 

I stare at you from blue.

I see your eyes, your soft sweet smile, your dark yin-yang tattoo.

 

I stare up at the setting skies,

the world awash with red,

you reach to try and touch the sun, your fingers out and spread.

 

I see a bird fly high above

A speck of white on sky,

I wonder if you'd dance with me if we ever learned to fly.

 

The sky is a blend of red and pink

The sea of blues and greens,

I take your hand and help you stand and fall onto my knees.

 

Pink lips are covered with trembling hands;

I open up a box 

My heart is yours, you hold the key, the chain, the clasp, and locks.

 

The world is a sea of colors

That blend and twist;

I stand.

I take a strip of silver-white and slip it on your hand. 

 

The sky's a deep blue-violet hue, 

Shells sparkle in the sand,

The diamond sparkles with the stars set in the silvery band

 

The yellow streetlights flicker on

Water glistens under moon,

Emotions whirl around my heart, love rains like a monsoon.

 

Green lights up my fingertips,

Violet dances up my spine,

Blue holds my heart, gold splits apart, white sings that you are mine.

 

Orange fire lights my heart,

Red passion lights my eyes,

Blue, violet, gold, white, pink and green coalesce and unify. 

 

I stare into your big brown eyes, 

You stare into my blue, 

I’d like to see all of the colors of the world with you.

  
  



End file.
